


如果你熟知人类

by earthafromearth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TOS之前开始, 会是HE, 恋爱故事, 标签和等级会在之后章节添加/修改
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 一个Kirk和Spock在企业号之前就认识的故事多半是个慢热的傻白甜恋爱故事目的在于他们解开两个心结，并且成为幸福快乐结成宇宙婚姻是真的傻白甜……难以置信
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	如果你熟知人类

史波克不会说他在冥想，因为他没有集中注意力于任何一件特定的事情，亦没有尝试用逻辑收敛自己的情绪，但他也不会说他是在享受片刻安宁，因为他是瓦肯人。所以史波克只是坐在星舰学院一片绿化草坪旁的凳子上，安静又规矩，双手放在并拢的膝盖上，目视前方修建得整洁又宽敞的草坪。

他许多年没有坐到这里了。当他还在学院的时候，他会在午休时光顾这片草坪，他现在好像是终于见到了多年未见的旧友，舒适地沉浸在对方的沉默之中。这是令人满足的，史波克向前倾身，手肘撑在他的大腿上，双手的手指在之间并拢，好像正在倾听旧友缓缓道来这些年的变化，但不论是他，还是这片草地，其实都没有什么变化。这片藏在教学楼侧的绿茵地既没有高树供人类来乘凉，教学楼又挡住了绝大部分的视野，确实没有什么风光可言，但没有遮盖的温暖和没有其他人类打扰的孤静正是史波克所需要的，地球终归还是比瓦肯冷了许多，而人类不加过滤的思想又远远超过了史波克当时能够屏蔽的阈值。

史波克曾思考，是因为学院内的人类数量过多，导致他们向外投射的情感累加而强烈，还是他的人类血统使得他的心灵感应能力对人类的情感更加亲近。他低下头，注意力集中在双手上，他的右手比左手长0.329厘米，这是事实。但造成这种现象的原因是什么？是因为他的双手天生不对称？还是因为更多的使用促进了右手的生长？逻辑的做法是尽可能多的取样，总结普遍规律，并抽样对结论进行验证。但如此的探索可以说是毫无用处的，更加逻辑的做法是放弃这个问题。而这就是史波克每次都会感到困惑的地方。不是对逻辑，而是对自己。他无法控制自己的好奇心，哪怕是对当下毫无用处的问题，他也不能说服自己彻底地放弃，哪怕是在危及生命的情况下。他想要知道为什么。这是他拒绝在瓦肯学院求学并且加入星际联盟的原因之一，也是为什么他满足于企业号的五年任务，去尽可能地探索未知。

他与这片草坪间无言的默契突然就被打破了。“你旁边有人吗？”一个人类，学院的学员。他从长凳的后面跨了过来。史波克抬起头去看他，迎着阳光，他看不清人类的五官，却注意到他搭理得整齐而蓬松的浅棕色头发在强烈的阳光下泛着金色。人类没有等待瓦肯人的回复，自顾自地坐在了史波克身旁，史波克对着他挑起眉毛，而人类却侧过头笑了起来。“詹姆斯·柯克，叫我吉姆就好。”他说着朝史波克伸出手，史波克坐直身子，没有握住柯克的手。“史波克。”他说。那人笑得更开心了一些，而史波克感到不解，人类的情绪总是令人困惑。“史波克！”人类收回手，拍了拍大腿，重复了一遍史波克的名字，史波克更加得不解，“正确。”他说。

詹姆斯·柯克的双手撑在他的屁股两侧，身子稍稍往后仰，腿伸直地搭在草坪上。他虽然坐在了长凳上，凳子却没有承受他的全部重量，反倒是手臂支撑着他的上半身。这样的姿态是不合逻辑的，但柯克看起来却异常地放松。史波克盯着这位不请自来的人类研究，直到人类再一次扭过脸，正对着史波克，史波克的注意力从他的胳膊转到他的脸上，“看到什么你喜欢的了吗？”柯克说着眯起了眼睛，像是一只正在晒太阳的金猫。史波克再一次挑起了眉毛，柯克笑出了声，史波克注意到人类湿润的口腔，不同于瓦肯人，他错开了眼睛。“对不起，史波克先生，我控制不了自己，人类的毛病。”柯克说着往史波克的方向转过身，“我的本意不在于刺探你的隐私，史波克先生，但我……”柯克停下了他的话，他舔了舔他的嘴唇，让他的下唇带上了一层湿漉漉的口水。有趣，史波克想，即使已经与人类相处了6年4个月，他从未注意瓦肯人与人类在口腔构造上的不同。瓦肯的环境干燥而炎热，将身体内的水分浪费在口腔是极其浪费的，瓦肯人的口腔虽然不是完全干燥的，但远不如人类的湿润。“你是瓦肯人，对吧？”但没等史波克给出肯定的回复，柯克已经继续说下去了，“学院里没有瓦肯人就读。”柯克有一次停住了，而史波克这次知道了柯克不是在寻求一个答复，所以他安静地等待。柯克抬起一只手，他用食指和中指一起轻轻地敲着自己的下巴，“史波克先生，我必须问……为什么一位瓦肯人会在这儿？”

史波克也朝着柯克转过身子，史波克这时注意到，虽然柯克的面部表情是放松的，他也做出了一副慵懒的姿态，但他手臂和大腿的肌肉都在紧绷在学员的制服下，他无疑是很紧张的。“就我所知，这片草坪是公共区域。”他思考了一番才谨慎地回答，柯克突然放松了下来，他扭了扭，把腿收了回来，两只脚钩在了一起，往前倾了倾身子，更稳地坐在了长凳上。史波克看着柯克的一系列变化，虽然不明白，却感觉周遭又暖了一些。或许是柯克坐近了一点，这并不令人反感。

柯克动作僵硬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后垂下眼睛，慢悠悠地摇了摇头。虽然他没有发出声音，史波克却可以在空气中感到他的笑意，或许这才是这位人类真正被逗乐了的姿态。“务必原谅我，史波克先生。”他仍是垂着头，只是抬起了眼睛，等着史波克的一个回答。“你并未伤害到我。”史波克说，柯克听到后点点头。

一时间，他俩都没再开口，而是各自盯着眼前的草坪。之前旧友一般的，缓慢而平和的沉默消失了，取而代之的是蠢蠢欲动、强压下冲动、别扭而不自在的寂静。就在史波克想要站起身离开的时候，柯克突然又说话了，“说真的，史波克，为什么一个瓦肯人会在这儿？不，这不是我的问题……”史波克看着柯克的侧脸，他说话的时候没有看向斯波克，而是继续盯着前方教学楼投下的一片阴影，“为什么你会在这儿？我也不是说指这里，”他的两只手一起在胸前比划着，但史波克不知道一连串手势具体是要表达什么，它们不是任何一种肢体交流的语言，“我是说星际学院、星际舰队，甚至是在说洛杉矶、地球。”

这是一个很有趣的问题，史波克从没想过会有任何人问他这个问题。更不要说是一个刚见面的陌生的人类。他当然可以回答瓦肯是星际舰队的组成，但他没有。他的回答脱离了逻辑对他的管制，他更像是下意识地说出了真实的答案，“我是瓦肯和人类的混血。”他话音还没落，柯克就猛地转过了头，打断了史波克的回答，柯克紧皱着眉头研究史波克的脸，史波克能够看到这位人类的目光从他的头顶看到他的尖耳朵，史波克更直挺地往上坐了坐，“不可思议！”柯克往一边歪了歪头，像是第一次看到自己倒影的小狗，“你一点也不像是人类。”他说着凑得更近了一些，却突然止住了自己，转回去坐直了身子。

“你一定认为我粗鲁极了。”柯克的声音小了很多，“你会震惊的，史波克先生，如果你熟知人类的话，”史波克不得不注意到柯克对他的称呼，但他只是等柯克把话说完，“当一个人类发现所有他曾渴望的，都不再在他的控制之中了，人类的情绪会有多么混乱。更不要说造成这种局面全都是这个人类的决定，而这个人类不认为他做了错事。”柯克的话像是悬停在了半空中，史波克突然想要去触碰这个刚见面的、陌生的人类，他想要去感受，而这不合逻辑。史波克控制自己呼吸的频率，双手放回到了膝盖上。“说我也说够了，你还没回答我的问题，给我点具体的答案。”柯克轻轻地用肩膀碰了碰史波克的，史波克对着他再一次挑起眉毛，却没有阻止他。

“我就职于星舰企业号，”史波克能够感到柯克将他的全部注意力都集中在了自己身上，像是被捕捉在了热辐射中，不合时宜地让史波克想起了瓦肯，“企业号需要着陆进行常规检查，地球是距离最近的M级行星，而星舰学院曾邀请我就语言在星际探索间的作用这一主题进行演讲。利用这个离舰假期探访学院是最合逻辑的安排。”

“所以你是通讯官？”柯克说话的语气好像他已经否定了自己的假设。

“我是企业号的大副和首席科学官。”柯克听到后点点头，好像这个位置远比通讯官更合适史波克。 “而学院邀请了一位科学家来讲语言？”他一边说一边快速地瞟了一眼史波克，“另一个看起来不合理的决定。”

“我不得不注意到你的措辞。”史波克说着在腿上合拢了手掌，而柯克有一次突然笑了起来。有趣，到目前为止，史波克一次也没能理解柯克在他身上感知到的幽默。“你确实也精通语言，是不是？”柯克说着用手指抹了抹眼角，“是的，史波克，另一个我认为不合理的关于小林丸模拟，不是针对这个模拟本身，利用一次模拟考验学员对恐惧的反应是个绝佳的主意，不要误会我的意思，我认为不合理的是……”柯克说着站了起来，他往高挺了挺身子，然后伸手抚平了自己的上衣，“一个人类。”史波克下意识地接上了柯克的话。柯克哼哼着发出了一声半笑不笑的声音，他招呼史波克也站起来，史波克再一次下意识地服从了。他站在原地，惊讶于自己的行为，“你不冷吗？太阳已经下去了，史波克。”确实，史波克抬起头看向天空，太阳已经降到了教学楼后，整片草坪都遮在了一层浅灰色的阴影中。

“是的，史波克，那个人类。”柯克等着史波克跟上他，同时指了指他自己。史波克不知道柯克要带他俩去哪里，但他依旧背着手跟在了柯克的侧后方，“小林丸模拟意在创造一个没有赢面的僵局，这就是我认为不合理的地方。”

柯克把史波克带到了校园外的一家意大利餐厅，但现在远不是进餐的时间，柯克靠在半开的大门上，回头看向史波克，史波克挑起眉毛，“你从来不会开口问为什么，每次都是耍一耍眉毛的把戏，是不是？”柯克说着用一根手指在自己的眼睛上比划出史波克挑眉的动作，史波克更高地挑起了他的眉毛，柯克笑着摇了摇头。

柯克走过吧台的时候，朝着后厨招了招手，然后带着史波克坐在了餐厅最角落卡座。餐厅极其温暖，柯克脱下了他的制服外套，只穿着一件黑色的打底衫。“我想你会欣赏这里的温度，他们家的一个招牌了，旧西西里的阳光。”说话间，服务生端来了两杯咖啡，柯克接过他的那一杯，服务生将另一杯摆在了史波克面前，柯克对着另一杯咖啡眨眨眼，拉过就要离开的服务生，服务生是一位猎户座女人，有着深绿色的皮肤和漂成金色的头发。“换杯茶吧。”柯克说，而猎户座的女人凑过去端起咖啡的同时，另一只手摸上了柯克的肩膀，柯克清了清嗓子，往后靠在沙发上躲开了。

“我们刚刚在说什么？小林丸，对。”柯克等到服务生走开后才往前倾身，手肘撑在桌子上，下巴靠在了合拢的双手上。“我不相信没有赢面的僵局，史波克，我直面对一艘星舰的责任和对死亡的恐惧，但我不相信事情能够绝望到没有一丁点希望。”服务生在这时候端上来一杯热茶，放在史波克面前，柯克紧紧地盯在它上。“当然，我所做的严格来说是作弊，但这个模拟本身难道不是吗？”柯克这才抬头，他的视线从那杯热茶转到了史波克上，史波克再次感到了瓦肯熟悉的气压和温度，他有一瞬间想起了被母亲深深地凝视，但他现在不像当时，感到对自身的羞愧。相反，他感觉到了一股令人放心的安全，这既不合理也不合逻辑，他和柯克之间仅有的对话与他现在的感受毫无相关，而这种感受可否被归为一种情感？有趣，但同时也很奇怪。引人入胜。“一个学员面对一个被编程注定失败的模拟……”史波克听到他自己说道，“对！但模拟是被编程的，想要让星舰安全的唯一方式只有重新编程！”柯克说话的声音逐渐增大，他歪过头盯着史波克的反应，史波克垂下眼睛瞟了一眼自己的手，“引人入胜。”史波克对上柯克瞪大的眼睛，柯克笑起来，他眯着眼睛，嘴角上翘，整个人一下子柔和了很多，像是一块刚出炉的软面包，热烘烘的香气充满了整个空间。史波克缓缓地、小心翼翼地呼吸。

“但我现在被要求停课查看，直到学院做出对我的最终决定，也许他们会觉得我引人入胜，像是你说的，史波克，但也有可能他们最后决定我的行为只是一次作弊。”柯克说着端起了他的咖啡，但他还在眯着眼睛笑。“但舰长的责任不仅仅是面对恐惧，这才是真正不合理的地方，舰长的责任在于星舰和生命，而生命不是屏幕上的一个个数位点……”柯克陷入了自己的思考，史波克看着对面的人类往后靠到靠背上，他垂着眼睛，咬住了他的下唇。史波克感觉他应当说些什么，但他想不到任何逻辑的回应，所以他只是端正地坐在另一边，手放在桌子上，膝盖在桌子下并拢。

柯克突然清了清嗓子，凑到了桌子前。他整个人像是一盏被点亮的灯泡，“啪”的一声，由暗到明。“真的，说我也说得太多了。”他把咖啡杯推到一边，手指交叉着，也放在了桌子上，他的指关节蹭到了史波克的，而史波克发现自己没有任何意志移开他的手，“那是种什么感觉？”史波克这次还没来得及挑起眉毛去问柯克“那”指的是什么，柯克就继续说了下去，“半个瓦肯半个人类，”柯克抬起食指敲了敲桌子，他的皮肤擦着史波克的，史波克一下绷住了身子，“瓦肯和人类，听起来相互矛盾，对吧？我学到过瓦肯，但我必须要说，课本没有提供什么有用的信息。”

“瓦肯是一个极度注重隐私的种族。”史波克干涩地说，但柯克却一点也不在意。

“同时也很注重逻辑。”他补充道。

“是的，瓦肯信仰逻辑，利用逻辑引导和控制情绪。”

“这就是说，你们也有情绪。”柯克不是提出了一个疑问，而是在陈述一个绝大多数种族都没有意识到的事实，他不断地超乎史波克的预测。

“答案是肯定的。”史波克说着，柯克发出一声满足的“哼”，史波克感觉到自己的眉毛又要扬起来了。控制。他眨了一下眼睛。餐厅这时候放起了地球上世纪的歌曲，柔和呢喃的意大利语充满了整个空间。柯克又舔了舔他的嘴唇，他更近地凑向史波克，手指完全贴在了史波克的皮肤上，人类的体温略低于瓦肯人，史波克感到柯克的手指快速地吸取着他的体温。“史波克先生，”这次的敬语听起来却更像是个昵称，史波克不明白人类的情绪为何能有如此巨大的影响，“你需要几点回到企业号上？”

“1800。”

“哦。”这次轮到柯克眨了眨眼，史波克注意到他的睫毛的颜色比头发要浅，更加接近金色。“那就没有晚餐了，史波克先生。”史波克拿出他的三录仪，未被激活的屏幕上显示着浅灰色的1712。“时间在不注意的时候总是过得飞快，是不是？”史波克必须同意，他完全没有注意到已经到了回舰的时候。

* * *

“我必须说，史波克先生。”柯克站在传送位点外说道，“如果我没学到瓦肯，我会说这算是一次约会了。”史波克对着他挑起眉毛，柯克微笑着抬起右手，张开中指和无名指，做出一个不标准的瓦肯礼。“那句话怎么说的？”

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”史波克说着回以了一个标准的瓦肯礼，柯克点点头。

“嘿！我们做个约定怎么样？”柯克在最后说，“我会在舰桥上再见到你。”


End file.
